Backup power is commonly provided to a load (e.g., components of a data storage device, such as a hard disk drive (HDD), solid state hybrid drive (SSHD), or solid state drive (SSD)) in case power from a host power supply is interrupted to the load. For example, backup power may be provided by a backup power source including one or more charge storage elements (e.g., capacitors or batteries) that are charged to a required backup voltage. For example, if the load includes components of a disk drive or a hybrid drive, backup power may be provided by energy generated from the windings of a spindle motor.
Backup power is generally provided to a load that includes components of an HDD, SSHD, or SSHD to ensure that user data is fully protected when an interruption of power from a host power supply to the load is detected. For example, in an HDD comprising a controller for controlling data operations to a disk (i.e., reading data from or writing data to the disk), when an interruption of power from the host power supply is detected, backup power generated from the windings of a spindle motor may be used to enable the controller to finish any on-going writing of data to a sector on the disk, thereby preventing loss of user data.